


Ambrogio

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Adventures of Gabriel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Fluff, Hunt, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Ohio, diner, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “So this vamp,” Sam kept his foot steady on the gas pedal while his mind churned, “has a tattoo fetish?”“Not only that,” Gabriel chimed, “but I know this guy.”Sam exhaled out of a slightly parted mouth before closing it.  “You’ve run into him before?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Adventures of Gabriel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Ambrogio

“This,” Gabriel said, “is no ordinary vampire.”

Sam drove the borrowed old truck that once collected rust in Bobby’s garage. Years ago, it was moved into the bunker garage, but it was left untouched until this very case cropped up. It was eleven at night, and Sam showed no signs of tiredness or the need to stop driving to Poughkeepsie for the night. No one else was on the back roads in Ohio, which Gabriel wasn’t at all surprised by when visiting such small towns.

Gabriel closed the laptop Sam brought for him, leaving up the multiple tabs on various reports of the victims’ bites. The blue light blinking out abruptly, no longer playing about his face and casting illumination into the dark car interior, spurred Sam to finally glance at the passenger’s seat.

Jarred from his stupor, sifting through his previous statement, Sam prompted, “how so?”

Gabriel watched distant moonlight shadow Sam’s profile, catching along the edges of his prominent nose and thick beard. His multicolored eyes glinted in a sudden flash of headlights reflecting off an exit sign.

Gabriel replied, “in case you didn’t notice, there aren’t just two puncture marks in the victims’ necks.”

Sam furrowed his brows, causing his eyes to narrow as they held onto the road, hands absently squeezing the wheel for a beat while he processed.

He continued, “all the victims also have small tattoos on their necks, either just below the puncture marks or somewhere near the puncture marks.”

“So this vamp,” Sam kept his foot steady on the gas pedal while his mind churned, “has a tattoo fetish?”

“Not only that,” Gabriel chimed, “but I know this guy.”

Sam exhaled out of a slightly parted mouth before closing it. “You’ve run into him before?”

“Mhm.”

“When?”

“Oh,” Gabriel thought for a moment, “centuries ago, give or take. He was just a young whipper snapper, then. A fresh new breed of vampire.”

“And?” Now Sam’s voice was accusatory.

Gabriel smiled amusedly. “Oh, you’re a jealous man, aren’t you?”

Sam was careful not to show any emotion or difference in his expression.

“Don’t you worry,” Gabriel said lightly. “I flirt with everyone, dear. Well,” he shrugged, “I used to, anyway, before you.”

Sam batted his lashes, but Gabriel knew he was pleased by the latter information.

They didn’t arrive at Poughkeepsie until dawn, and Sam spent the morning sleeping in a motel themed with puppies. It was too cute for Gabriel to complain about it.

While he waited for Sam to wake up, Gabriel received a call from Castiel to check in. Castiel and Dean were currently in Virginia solving their own case.

After another hour, Gabriel sighed in boredom and left the motel room. He shuffled over to a vending machine next to their door and materialized money. He stuck in one dollar bill, pressed a soda button, and listened to the clink as the can dropped. He knelt and pushed back the flap, hands closing around the aluminum can. He rose from his crouch and peeled back the tab. With a snap, the sound of bubbling liquid buzzed in Gabriel’s ears. He brought the soda to his lips, gulping half of the can down.

As he lowered the can, a voice said, “that’s horrible for you, Gabe.”

Gabriel barely batted an eye as his head swiveled to the side. He hadn’t heard the door open, but he wasn’t surprised that the sound of an aluminum soda can containing fizz and sugar awoke Sam from his slumber.

Gabriel studied Sam’s state of disarray: his wrinkled gray sweatpants, his maroon tee that rode up his stomach, his hair looking like a tornado blew through it. Sam’s lashes hung low on his cheeks as he set a tired gaze on Gabriel, his beard a stark brown against lighter strands on his hair.

He brought the soda to his lips, a half-smile on his face. He sipped it to make a point, then said, “you’re not the boss of me.”

Sam saw it for the joke it was, leaning against the doorframe, one brow quirking upwards. A smile wasn’t visible, but it was there in his eyes. “Don’t come whining to me in a few hours when you want to pass out in the middle of questioning witnesses.”

Gabriel winked. “That’ll keep it interesting.”

Sam scoffed and stepped back into the motel room. “I’ll get ready, I guess.”

Gabriel stayed outside while the door shut, finishing the rest of his soda out of pure defiance. He crushed the aluminum with more force than was necessary, dropping it into an outdoor trash can. Gabriel lingered near their truck, watching a female couple rush into a Volkswagen Beetle and drive away as if conducting a secret affair. A part of him wondered what their lives were like, but found that he would rather not know specifics.

Sam stepped out of the motel a few moments later dressed in his usual suit. Gabriel had been wearing his own suit all morning, and leaned away from the truck once Sam unlocked it. Gabriel allowed Sam to hop into the driver’s seat while he took the passenger’s seat.

They went to the gore-filled scene, the police station, the woods surrounding the town to scope out possible hiding places. As Sam predicted, Gabriel’s exhaustion started to show as the sun fell, bringing on the night. Gabriel snapped himself at full attention by focusing on his FBI persona. His acting had to be pitch perfect to match Sam’s years of practice. He thinks he tricks the Poughkeepsie officials well enough.

In the hour between purple night and total pitch blackness, Sam suggested they buy coffee. Gabriel was tired enough to agree, and they found a relatively empty diner.

This diner, too, was animal themed. Instead of puppies like their motel, though, it was cows. 

So many cows.

Once the waitress left them at a booth, Gabriel caught Sam’s furrowed brows as he absorbed the restaurant decor. “My God,” he murmured, “is the entire town like this?” Sam’s gaze was accusatory as they slid over to him. “Is this you?”

Gabriel snorted amusedly. “I’m not doing this, even though I wish I were.”

The waitress returned with a pot of coffee, filling their mugs and spending a long moment observing Sam. Her gaze lingered before stepping away, Sam not even sending her a meek smile as a thank you.

Huh.

“So this vamp guy,” Sam said when no one was in earshot, “what’s up with him?”

Gabriel tipped back some coffee before responding, “he has a tattoo fetish and he’s an alpha vampire now.”

“But he seems to be acting alone,” Sam said. “How can he be an alpha if there’s no pack?”

“I told you,” Gabriel said, “he’s no ordinary vampire.”

Sam glanced at the coffee and sipped measuredly. “Does that mean he’s harder to kill?” 

“Alphas normally are, yeah.”

“Good thing you’re here.”

Gabriel frowned. “Guess so.”

Sam studied Gabriel’s expression. “That’s not what I meant.”

Gabriel nodded and tipped back more coffee. His gaze remained downturned as he set down the mug, observing the oily sludge. “I know.”

“No you don’t.”

Gabriel sank a little in his side of the booth. He was too used to being used for his powers. He understood how that could be disturbing to Sam, but it was a part of his life. The reason people often got close to him was because his archangel abilities could benefit them.

While Sam knew about the benefits on cases, he always tried his best to show he didn’t love Gabriel because he was the most powerful being in the universe.

Sam said quietly, “I didn’t think I’d need your help in this way. I just thought we should spend time together.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel breathed, eyes sliding up to Sam’s puppy dog face, “I’m sorry for disappearing so much. Got shit to do. You know how it is.”

Sam nodded, because if anyone understood having the weight of the world on his shoulders and the eternal responsibility of saving it, that person was Sam Winchester.

Gabriel said the following words despite how ridiculous they sounded in his head, a blush heating up his cheeks. “I’m glad you...I’m glad you kissed me, the day I came back. I’m glad you’re still here. That you still care about me.”

As quickly as it happened, Gabriel patched up his bleeding heart, his momentary vulnerability being plugged up like a leaking sink pipe. Secure duct tape over the wound. Allow the heart to mend itself. Forget that he said it.

He finished his mug of coffee, allowing his mind this time to reset. He enjoyed studying the darkness he found at the bottom of the cup.

By the time the empty ceramic mug was set on the table, Sam looked like he was going to be sick. His jaw was clenched, his mouth frozen in a partial frown. His eyes were narrowed a little, burning into his skin, trying to gauge everything he could about what was going on inside.

“What?” Gabriel blinked, an airy quality lightening up his tone, his default setting. “Did the coffee give you an adverse reaction?”

Sam exhaled with his entire being. “No, Gabe. That’s not the problem here.”

“Then what?” Gabriel asked concernedly, eyes widening, searching for a decline in Sam’s health solely from social cues.

“The problem,” Sam said, “is that you use the word ‘still’ in your sentences. As if my caring is not a fixed point. As if I could choose to stop caring about you. As if I could just stop loving you.”

Gabriel felt a lump in his throat, but he swallowed it down. He hooded his gaze with his lashes, looking anywhere but the intensity in Sam’s eyes.

“I’ve never asked,” Sam murmured, “but I feel like I should: what happened to you, Gabe? Why would you put ‘still’ in your sentences? Who’s done this to you?”

Gabriel inhaled sharply through his nose, blinking away moisture accumulating in his eyelids. “Who hasn’t?” He replied bitterly.

Gabriel’s smartphone ringing jolted them out of a conversation too intimate for a public setting. He was glad, and he answered on autopilot, his tone blank. “Yes, Sheriff?”

The town’s sheriff proceeded to throw Gabriel a bone, Sam leaning forward, waiting for the information.

Gabriel hung up a moment later and said, “we have another body and an eyewitness. We have to act fast.”

Sam unfurled dollar bills for the coffee and set them on the table. He was in hunter mode, and Gabriel gladly adjusted to the change.

After talking with the eyewitness, the woman pointing towards the woods as to where she saw the man retreat, Gabriel was far from shocked.

Sam retrieved a pair of flashlights, and when the majority of the crowds were gone, the couple entered the woods. Gabriel marked trees in case they got lost, and Sam used his wonderful sense of direction to lead them forward. Sam used the North Star as a guide, a full moon illuminating the clear night sky. Gabriel expected that Dean and Castiel were seeing the same full moon, prepared to hunt down their werewolf.

If they weren’t eye fucking in the Impala. Or making sweet love to each other in the back seat.

Gabriel and Sam hadn’t had sex in a while…

The sound of faraway branches snapping with clumsy feet captured Gabriel’s attention. He meant to shoot a look at Sam, but he received the same look in return.

Those weren’t Sam’s footsteps.

Sam held a finger to his lips, and they both held their positions. Sam glanced around the silent woods, gripping his flashlight too hard.

Gabriel shut his eyes and concentrated, bringing forth an old power that would come in handy.

He opened his eyes, and the woods were fluorescent blue-green rather than brown-black. The trees were under a night vision scope, and Gabriel turned his head towards Sam. 

His body heat signature was a burning blood orange, sticking out so starkly against their surroundings that Gabriel swears he could see Sam’s heart beating, a crimson mass on his chest.

Gabriel took a light step in Sam’s direction, holding a finger to his lips. Unsure what to do, Sam stayed still, a flashlight in one hand, a sharpened wooden stake in the other hand.

Gabriel caught sight of a white flash amongst the fluorescent trees, his head following it sharply. The coldness that walking dead bodies brought to the world was impossible to miss.

That white flash solidified and stopped, mingling with a particularly large tree trunk.

Gabriel held a wooden stake in his hand, his archangel blade safely in his opposite jacket pocket. It was loose enough for an easy grab.

A short laugh caused Gabriel to shut off his night vision, the very vampire they were looking for approaching casually. “Is that you, Gabriel?”

Sam moved with a quickness that startled even Gabriel, a wooden stake close to puncturing the alpha vampire’s throat.

The vampire laughed even louder, his prominent fangs, as sharp as shark teeth, glinting in the moonlight. He wasn’t the least bit afraid as he observed the tall man that snuck up on him. “A human. How cute. Is he a pet, Gabriel?”

“Ambrogio,” Gabriel hid the stake behind his back, “you need to stop.”

He laughed even more, throwing his head back. “You’re so funny. When did you become all high and mighty?”

“It’s in my job description,” Gabriel said lightly, gripping the stake harder. “I’m gonna need you to find the hole you crawled out of and hibernate for the foreseeable future.”

“Or what?” Ambrogio studied Sam’s clenched jaw and narrowed eyes, then glanced at the stake near his throat. “This little human will kill me? Please. Neither of you have the guts.”

Sam’s gaze suddenly burned into Gabriel’s, glinting and requesting permission.

Not that he needed permission.

Gabriel said, “goodbye, dude. Been nice knowing ya.”

Sam had Ambrogio locked between his chest and arms, the stake slicing across his throat. Blood spilled, and Gabriel saw pure shock on the alpha’s face.

To make sure he would die, Gabriel went for his archangel blade instead of a stake and plunged it into his chest. Ambrogio collapsed into a heap of ash, dusting their suits and blending into the dirt.

Sam moved, dropping the stake and stomping it in half with a crunch of his shoes. It splintered in odd chunks, mingling with fallen branches.

Gabriel retrieved his archangel blade from the floor and tucked it back in his suit jacket.

“Congratulations, Sam,” Gabriel said hollowly, “you just killed the first human vampire ever created.”

Sam bristled so intensely that it was a wonder he didn’t trip over a branch and fall.

“But,” Sam said incredulously, “what about Nosferatu? Or Dracula?”

Gabriel shook his head. “They were always vampires.”

“So,” Sam’s mind whirred, “does this mean I killed every vamp?”

Gabriel smiled, stepping closer to Sam. He rose to his tiptoes, gaze raking across Sam’s perplexed expression. 

“Looks like you didn’t need my help, after all,” Gabriel murmured, pressing a long kiss to Sam’s bearded cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
